Affect
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "That was good, very convincing. Wanna try it again? This time with more feeling. Maybe i'll believe you next time...maybe you'll believe your own words."


****Affect****

**"******...are you sure? I mean, I can call Caroline and cancel."****

Damon followed Elena down the boarding house staircase, handing grabbing her jacket off of the railing as she made her way to the front door. He nodded for the third time in five minutes, a tight smile on his face. She and Caroline were the head of another collage party, one that the blonde vampire wouldn't stop calling Elena about. Truthfully, he was quite happy that she would be gone for a few hours, her mobile ring tone was starting to embed itself in his mind. Also, he'd gotten used to being alone while she was off at collage, it was nothing new. Jeremy spent most of his night at a new friend of his, which happened to be a girl, but as long as the teen was out of the house, Damon didn't care.

"The sooner you go, the sooner you'll get back and I won't have barbie calling my phone every two seconds asking me why you have turned off yours."

She smiled up at him,"I'll tell her to stop doing that. When she's in party-mode she turns a little bossy."

"She's bossy when she's in any mood. Also judgmental, whiny and cl-"

She sent him a look which made him quiet down, grinning to himself when he imagined Caroline's reaction to his words. He handed Elena her jacket which she quickly put on, tossing her hair to the side. She stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss, but, all of a sudden, someone cleared their throat. The two turned their heads to see Katherine lounging on the couch in the front room, watching some reality show.

"Isn't their a law against public display of affection?...i don't wish to see my breakfast again."

"Why are you still here?" Elena asked her with a frown on her face.

"I wouldn't be if you hadn't forced that cure down my throat."

The younger doppelgänger fists clenched at her sides,"You tried to kill me."

"You're sound like a broken record. Get over it. You would have came back, you always do, like when Klaus bit you and _another_ one of your family died to save you. Even that's getting old, I stopped counting at John."

She sent them a fake smile before turning back to the television with a roll of her brown orbs. Elena's face became red at the mention of her family's deaths, and she looked like she was going to stomp her foot. Unable to help himself, Damon fought the smile that tried to work it's way onto his face. He quickly composed himself, reminding himself that he hated Katherine and she had insulted his girlfriend. He was still getting used to being a boyfriend, the word had never been used for him before. Elena glared at Katherine before turning back to Damon, swallowing her anger.

She whispered-asked him,"Why is she still here?"

"I actually forgot about her. Just ignore her, she's got nothing better to do."

Elena nodded, ignoring the fact that Katherine had been there longer than a month and out of that month she had spent three weeks at collage. She only came back a few days a week, and it worried her that the woman he had spent almost two hundred years loving was living in the same house as him. She shook her head, shaking the thoughts away before kissing Damon quickly, also ignoring the fact that he was looking over at his ex.

"I'll try and get out of it so that i'll be back early."

He nodded,"It's fine...i won't have to watch that ridiculous Real Housewives tonight."

She laughed and they said their goodbyes before she left the boarding house. He sighed and shut the door behind her, rolling his eyes as Katherine chuckled at the show she was watching. For someone who had been a vampire for five hundred plus years, she was doing okay at being human. She was acting like a normal teenager, which she was when she died. Sometimes when Jeremy was home, he would give her some movies that she could occupy herself with because she couldn't go out since there were people after her. Though Jeremy hated to admit it, when she wasn't trying to kill him, Katherine wasn't bad company.

"Clingy, easily flattered and hypocritical."

Damon frowned, stopping at the bottom of the step,"What did you say?"

Katherine, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth turned to Damon with a smirk,"The names you were going to say about Caroline before Elena stopped you. There are a few others but those are words a lady would never say."

"A lady? Have you seen one?"

"Very funny. If you're going to mock me, you should really get some new material. You insulted me with that last week, Damon."

He made his way towards the front room, coming to a stop behind the couch. He reached over to take a handful of popcorn, but before he could, Katherine slapped his hand away.

"I don't share food. Get your own."

"Those are mine, I bought them so they are my food. You're overstaying your welcome enough as it is...though you're never really welcome in the first place." He said to her before taking the bag out of her hands.

"That's not fair. When you feed on humans, do you buy them first?"

His mouth opened and closed, making Katherine smirk,"Point to me."

He stared at her as if she were crazy before slumping on the seat beside her. He had lied to Elena, he hadn't forgotten that Katherine had been there. Truthfully, whenever he was bored he would join her next to the TV. She never got out, and when she wasn't complaining about her situation, she wasn't the worst to hang about with. Stefan was rarely there, and he was bored without knew that if Elena found about him hanging around with Katherine, she would go crazy and get jealous. When Elena was jealous, it wasn't a pretty sight. He frowned to himself, suddenly remembering when Katherine would get jealous. That was apart of her personality, she hated sharing, both food and the men she was with at the time. He handed her the popcorn, inwardly fighting with himself.

Katherine wasn't a bad sight when she was jealous, she was dominant, laying her mark on him so that everyone would be able to see. She hadn't been that way ever since he was human, she would just insult whoever he was with. When Elena got jealous, she would cry and get insecure, and he would have to reassure her. But Katherine...she was the complete opposite because she knew when Damon was with someone exclusively, he was faithful, he wouldn't act on it. But still, even knowing that, she would make sure he remembered who he belonged to. Jealous Katherine was hot, Damon shook his head, clearing his mind as he stared at the television.

"What are you doing?"

He turned and looked at her,"What? I'm thinking abo-"

__He's thinking about her __Katherine's lip curled up into a sneer at the thought.

"You're thinking...huh, that's new. You're beautiful, Damon, and those who are beautiful are normally not that smart. Though your brother, on the other hand, he's both. He's an..._exception_. Like me."

Damon glared at her, before a slow shit eating grin appeared on his face,"If you're going to _mock_ me, Kat, you should really get some new material. Just because it worked the first hundred times, doesn't mean it still does. After a while it stops having the affect."

__She's thinking about him...no change there.__Damon angrily said to himself.

With those last words, he grabbed her popcorn, ignoring the surprised look on her face before he walked over to the stairs. He tried to hide the fact that even after all she had put him through, after falling for Elena, that she still didn't have some kind of hold over him. He knew that Elena was second guessing his feelings towards his sire, but if he fought against it, if he fought against Katherine, maybe he could get rid of the hold she had on him.

Even as a human she was still a bitch. She still knew what made him tick, what to say to pull on his heart strings. He wanted to run over there and rip her heart out but at the same time applaud her for being the master manipulator she always was. He didn't know what he had been expecting, maybe a thanks for letting her stay, or maybe her finally realizing that even after all she had put him through, he was still the one she ran too whenever she needed something. Stefan would have probably slammed the door in her face, and he was the one she loved so dearly. His brother would have left her out there in the cold to be killed by her enemies.

"Damon?"

He let out a tired sigh, turning on the fourth step,"What now?"

"If you're going to change your ways, play the role of dutiful __boyfriend __and put the past behind you...you should really get some new _material_. Just because it looks and sounds the way you want it to doesn't mean it has the same ****affect****."

Damon's eyes widened at the meaning behind her words, itching to tear her apart but kiss her at the same time making him crazy. She was impossible, even now when he could literally tear her apart, she still had to twist the knife she had dug in. Katherine, happy with having the last word smiled to herself, hiding the fact that she wanted to claw Elena's eyes out for touching what belonged to her. Well, used to belong to her. She hated seeing them together, him giving Elena the smile he used to give to her, look at her with the same adoration he used to give to Katherine.

She gasped when she felt herself being lifted off of the couch, and her back was smashed into the front door. The handle dug into her lower back, making her wince in pain, but like always, Katherine Pierce showed no sigh of weakness. Forcing herself to stop jumping when Damon hit the wood beside her head loudly, she gazed up at the vampire she had turned.

"Even with your black heart beating again, you're still a psychotic spiteful bitch."

She tilted her head, her smile still playing at her lips,"You say the most sweetest words, it shows me just how much you care."

Her fingers played with the buttons of his dress shirt. He growled, grabbing her wrists before he pinned them to the door, making sure to tighten his fingers painfully. Katherine didn't even flinch, she just laughed once more. If he didn't insult her, if he didn't go out of his way to remind her how much he 'hated' her, then she would know that he didn't care at all. The more he went out of his way to torture her, just like she did, it told her that he did care more than he liked to admit.

"I think you have me confused with another one of your toys. Because I don't think there is anyone out there who hates you more than I do...and by the looks of your track record, Kat, that's saying a lot."

"That was good, very convincing. Wanna try it again? This time with more _feeling_. Maybe i'll believe you next time...maybe you'll believe your own words."

He didn't reply. There was no snarky insult, no shit eating grin like there was earlier on. Just nothing. He stared at her, as if he were building himself up to deny her words, to tell her that she was delusional. But he didn't. Instead, she witnessed his eyes flicker from her brown orbs to her lips, as if he were contemplating leaning down and give in. They stood there, neither moving and they showed no signs of breaking apart. His fingers had loosened on her wrists, but they were still pinned against the door, and her skin showed red imprints of where he had grabbed her. She let out a long breath as his finger tips ran down her arms, but she didn't let them fall by her sides.

He took a step closer, nose brushing hers, just a breath from her lips, but again, he didn't close the gap. Their eyes met for a second time, and Damon suddenly found himself leaning in, his forehead lolling against hers, as his eyes dropped to her lips once more, every memory of them touching his coming to mind, and something inside him was urging him to kiss her. Demanding that he give her what she wanted, because he knew that he wanted it too. Even silent she still taunted him. She was the devil on his shoulder, whispering his deepest desires into his ear.

His eyes shut, Elena and the life he was supposed to be living disappearing, and he let himself become tangled into Katherine's web. The last few months of being the 'dutiful boyfriend' and living as a reformed man, slipping away as he found himself searching for her lips. She wanted him out of control, she wanted him on his knees, her name carved in his heart. She craved being the center of his world, even if she wasn't there in person. As long as Katherine knew that he was still waiting for her to give him some affection, she was satisfied, she didn't care how he felt.

Katherine wanted to be the only one who ruled his heart, body and soul...he knew that better than anyone because she never failed to remind him.

He cupped her face in his hands, thumbs running back and forth her still flawless skin, and she let her own eyes fall closed. Her dark locks tickled his own skin as his temple rested against hers, lips hovering over hers, still fighting with himself. It was wrong, this woman was the source of all his pain, she had caused him so much hurt that it almost made him lose his mind. Katherine

But before their lips could touch, Katherine breathed."Damon?"

His eyes opened a second later, a sigh that told her that he was listening. She reached up and let her fingers close her the hands that were on her cheek. Her soft expression dropped from her face and playful, satisfied smirk replaced it.

"...i always get what I want."

Elena Gilbert was ****nothing****. She was a boring, carbon copy of Katherine.

….and she was sure that he was aware of that.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's lame and short, but I couldn't stop myself from writing it. Sorry if it doesn't make any sense, I don't understand it either, but it was itching at me until I wrote something.<strong>

**Anyway, please review. ******Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. ****


End file.
